Give Chase
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: He has been chasing me for months, my blood-related brother, Shay Patrick Cormac. First at a Tavern, then the Atlantic, now in New York. I will not let past memories trick me into giving him what he desires, no matter the cost. Shay/Sister!Reader


**Reader-chan is Shay's sister by the way.**

 **Warning: Slight Angst**

* * *

Leather boots stomped about the room, the only sounds I heard when I awoke. My wrists and ankles were still bound to this damned chair, a strong sense of discomfort spreading through my back. My bleeding lip ached when I licked it, the chappy piece of skin starting to bother me. My hidden blades, swords, pistols, and robes sat on the table in the far left corner of the room, leaving me with no way to get out. I tried to open my eyes, but my left eye caused me a great pain, so I kept it closed. I chose to keep my squinting right eye open, gazing at the figure of my older brother, Shay Patrick Cormac. He sat down on the chair in front of me, a menacing smirk on his face. This was the third time I've seen him on the path he's chosen, _the Templars._ The Earthquake that destroyed Lisbon had changed my brother from Assassin, to Templar.

 _He had been chasing me for months on end. From land, to ocean, to land again. The first time, I had been residing in Boston when he found me in a Tavern. I was only stopping for some information on captured slaves and a quick shot of rum, when we both locked eyes. He was in a meeting with Haytham and Lee, who had quickly spotted me as I chugged down the drink and slapped a few coins on the counter. He shouted after me as I sped walked out of the Tavern, soon sprinting towards my ship,_ Davy Jones' Slave _. My Quartermaster, Catherine E. Smale had asked why I was in such a hurry, but I just shouted to the crew to weigh anchor and release all the sails to head out into the Atlantic. I had caught a glimpse of Shay as he stopped his chase at the docks, glaring at me as my ship started sailing. I only stared at him with an emotionless face, before turning back to concentrate on the sea. The second time was out in the ocean. After freeing some Natives from the British and gathering supplies for our last voyage to New York, we had started to sail South, when the Morrigan was in the distance, immediately starting to shoot the Mortar at us. I shouted at the crew to let go of all the sails. One of the main reasons we had to stop at New York was to upgrade the ship, we certainly not ready for Mortars. As we sailed past each other broadside, I pointed at the ship and yelled. "FIRE!" The heavy shot had done significant damage to his beloved ship, but I will not fight him today. My fists clenched the wooden wheel. Turning to Catherine who was shocked to see my brother at the wheel of the Morrigan. "Try not to think about it, lass. He is no brother of mine." I hissed, turning my eyes to the three figures who in turn glared right back. "Not today, Cathy. We will end him in time. Just... not now." Sailing past the wretched ship, I steered the ship South, choosing to ignore the shouts of my brother and his crew in the background. The third time, he caught me. I was attending a meeting with Achilles in New York about Shay's sudden appearance on the Templar's side. We had been walking around the docks, heading for my ship so we could go back to the Homestead in which we all lived. But, he and Haytham quickly appeared in an ambush, knocking Achilles out and pushing me against a stack of supplies for ships. Shay had his arm on my neck, any sudden screams or shouts were quickly muted as he glared into my eyes. Haytham had placed Achilles in a barrel before casually walking over to us as I tried pushing the stronger figure off. Before I knew it, I lost consciousness. Which brought me to my situation here._

"We could only let you go if you give us what we want, (Y/N)." He crossed his arms over the top of the chair, resting his chin on top of them. I spit out from blood from inside of my mouth off to the side, taking a deep breath to control my rage.

"You can kiss my shiny ass, Cormac." I took a few deep breaths, the pain in my face and body preventing me from talking. "Do what you fucking have to do, hurt me, break me, bend my soul in half. I'm not saying a word to a traitorous shit like you." His eyes went wide, as I growled lowly at him. I leaned back once again into the uncomfortable chair. This is the first time that I've insulted him, it won't be the last.

"Can't ya do this for old times sake? We are family-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence you bastard." I hissed at the sudden pain as I sat upright in the chair, leaning forward to stare at Shay with the most intense glare I could muster with my only eye. "Blood doesn't make you family, you twat. Being there for him, being honest, loving, and trusting with them is what a family is. Which, you qualify as none of those things. As far as I can tell, Hope, Liam, damn even Achilles fall in those lines. The person trying to manipulate you by tying you up in a dark room, torturing you until you can't take no more and pass out, and breaking you into pieces and burning them isn't a fucking family. I don't know who you've been listening to, but you need to quit it with this dumb bullshit and get your head together before I do it for you." Standing up on my wobbly feet, I sped over to the table and found my sword dangling over the edge. I quickly cut the rope binding my wrists off and used it to cut my ankles free. Shay, quickly realizing what's happening, almost stopped me as I got my blades on, but I was too quick. Making it out of the Warehouse with my robes in my hand as I put the pistols back in their holsters. I quickly made it into the overwhelming crowd of New Yorkers, the shouts of Shay fading into nothing as a bright smile made its way to my face.

* * *

"Run, (Y/N)!" Liam yelled as Shay finished him off with a stab to the chest. The Atlantic made it difficult to run on ice, especially when your brother has come to kill you. I had to make it to my ship, I can't fight him when he poised and ready to fight. I had almost made it towards the entrance, but Haytham and Achilles alerted my attention, which was my downfall. Shay had pushed me off the cliff harshly. I landed on the hard ice, cracking a rib which caused me extreme pain. I screamed in agony, holding the ribs as I crawled to the now defeated Achilles. A foot was pressed onto my back, halting me in my attempts at escaping. Rough hands rolled me over, my agonized face stared at Shay with fear. But, I heard a shot and Achilles had too, screamed in agony as he held his injured leg. Haytham had soon turned to me as Shay unsheathed his hidden blade. But, all I could do, was laugh. My lips pulled up into a grin as I rolled my head to the side.

"Who knew it would end like this?" I whispered, hands coming up to clench his snow covered boot. "I at least knew I would be killed by a Templar, but my blood related brother at the other end of the blade?" I sucked my teeth, raising one of my hands to the side of my head. I chuckled up at the shocked figure standing before me. "We've had lots of good times, brother. I wish you the best of luck with the rest of your pitiful life with knowing what you've done." I threw him a smile, before he realized what I was about to do, his fists shaking as his hidden blade entered my side, blood quickly pouring out, creating a beautiful mixture of red and white. A startled gasp left my lips, my back arching in pain and agony. I started to couch up blood as he finally took the blade out, leaning down to press a kiss to my forehead.

"I make my own luck." He whispered before getting his foot off me, stepping back to watch as I bled out. I chuckled at the words, eyes rolling up to stare at the sun, before I took my last breath, head slowly rolling to the side, staring lifelessly at the one I used to call brother.


End file.
